Currently, conventional casino gaming units offer play of lottery style games. During play of a lottery style game, a player typically selects one or more game numbers from a range of game numbers, and the player's selected game numbers are compared to one or more randomly selected game numbers. The randomly selected numbers represent the winning numbers for the lottery game. If there are a sufficient number of matches between the player's game numbers and the randomly selected numbers, the player receives a payout.
For certain types of lottery style games, it is popular for players to select one particular number for all play positions or “spots” located on the lottery card. However, on an electronic lottery style game, the player is required to input a number for each and every position or spot located on the lottery card, which can be relatively time consuming. For these types of lottery games, it would be desirable to increase the speed of play when the player selects the same number used in all spots located on the lottery card.